A little Twist
by Horsefreak01
Summary: This story takes a twist after the 8th book, Soren and Pelli are not togheter and Ezylryb hasn't died yet. Please R
1. making plans

**A/N Okay it took me awhile to put this together it just sort of came to me though i was typing as fast as my fingers would type. Well tell me if you like. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so sad.**

Soren outside of his hollow, not able to sleep, stood on a branch thinking of his old Ryb, He thought of being absolutely horrified when he found out he was in the collering chaw. He remembered dreading the first night of class. Now Ezylryb was sick and the only one who new anything about health and sickness was at the Glauxian Brothers Retreat he had just finished studying and had tended to Eglantine not long ago. This was different though the nurses of the great tree didn't even know what to call it. Eglantine just had the flu, but Ezylryb might be dying. Soren thought of Gylfie at this time and decided to pop in her hollow and talk, but of course they'd have to talk somewhere else besides her hollow because a new owl just arrived at the great tree and Soren didn't much trust her.

Weaving his way in and out of the branches of the tree he finally arrived at Gylfie's hollow "Gylf, you awake?" Soren whispered while poking his head in her hollow, Gylfie did not reply so Soren spoke a little louder this time "Gylfie, are you awake?" after Soren said this he heard a voice, but they were whispering also, "Yes Soren what is it, is it Ezylryb." Though this voice was low Soren knew it was Gylfie. "No Gylf, it's not Ezylryb well kind of, but he's okay it's me, can we go somewhere to talk." Soren had replied and by this time Pelli had woke. "What are you doing Soren at this time in the day?" Pelli said while looking up at Soren and turning her head towards Gylfie who was now getting up to talk to Soren. "I just came to talk to Gylfie you can go back to sleep." Soren replied with disgust, while Gylfie was getting up Pelli went back to sleep.

"Where do you want to go Soren?" Gylfie asked hopping out of the hollow knowing what the answer was. "Let's go to the library." Soren said while looking down at his long life friend. Arriving at the library of the great tree Soren looked around and said "Gylf," then he paused for a moment and started the rest of his conversation, "I don't know what I would do without him." Gylfie comforted her large friend who she loved so very much. "Soren, its okay to be upset about this we all are hurting during this time." Soren now picking up one of the books Ezylryb had once told him to read, flipping through the pages said, "He told me to read this book one time and I actually read the whole Frinking thing and I actually enjoyed it, he was special like that." Soren looking at the books on Ezylryb's desk turned to Gylfie as she was talking "Soren he is special to all of us, but you know who he thought was most special in this tree including now." There was a moment of silence between the two. "I have no absolute clue Gylf." He looked away thinking of what Gylfie had just said. "Soren I am talking about you, you are so special in his eye's that is why you are his ward. He doesn't think of anybody else the way he thinks of you Soren, he is like a father to you and you are like a son he never had. Great Glaux I can only imagine what you are going through." Gylfie said very defensive. It was getting darker and the two were talking of how much they loved Ezylryb and how he had helped them so much and they couldn't wait to thank him for that. It was getting darker and it was time for Octivia's regular check throughout the hollows so Soren and Gylfie flew back to their hollows.

Soren flying back into his hollow found Digger restless "Oh glaux Soren you scared the FRINKING DAYLIGHTS out of me!" He said shortly breathed. "Its okay Digger I just went to visit with Gylf, we went to the library. What is wrong you look as if you just saw a scroom." Soren said with a churr. "Well, I had know frinking clue as to where you were and I didn't think I could cover for you this evening I mean Octivia's been on your case lately and I just went into panic mode." Digger said more calmly this time. "Well I am back and don't worry everything is absolutely fine." Soren said taking his large wing off of his friends back and heading towards his nest. Octivia didn't make her normal rounds and Soren thought nothing of it. Throughout the night Soren thought of going to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat, but he did remember Cleve saying something about going back to the Ice Talons. Sore did not know what to think at this point he could be at either location he thought on it real hard and then he had an idea.

As Soren set down and completed the table with Chaw of Chaws said "Hey, guys we need to talk later on somewhere in private." As soon as Soren completed his sentence Gylfie followed and returned his gesture with a low voice also, "What is it Soren?" then a pause at the table for a moment, "it's about Ezylryb isn't it?" Otulissa finished up the whole thing at least she didn't talk to loud where everyone could hear her thought Soren. "Now, what is the Chaw of Chaws going to talk about in private?" Mrs. P. added "Well Mrs. P. we need to do some planning and catching up." Soren said acting as if he said nothing before "Now Soren I may not be able to see, but I hear quiet well." Mrs. P. said defensively and added "I won't tell a soul." The Whole Group nodded their heads and said in a whisper "Thanks."

After eating breakfast the group got together made sure no one was around and asked Soren what was going on "I am happy to be in the Chaw of Chaws with you all and I have needed some time to think since I have found out about Ezylryb. He is like a father to me. I know he has helped every single person standing here with me tonight, in a different way. I want to go and look for Cleve of Firthmore knowing we may not find him I have to look for Ezylryb he has been so helpful to me in so many ways and now I want to return the favor." Soren said stepping out in front of everyone the whole Chaw of Chaws was there first there was the band and Soren was thinking of splitting up into halves one going to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat and the other half going to the Ice Talons with an luck they would find him if not they would head back to the tree and tell each other what they had heard from both places and would go to what ever direction they were pointed in.

"Soren you absolutely know the Band is behind you all the way." The Band said in unison "As are the rest of us." Otulissa said looking around at the rest of them. Each owl nodded there head looking at the other knowing that everyone was going to find Cleve. "Okay, I have plans to split one half of us to go to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat and the other to go to the Ice Talons." He finished and everyone seemed to agree. "Since the Band is made up of Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Coryn and I we shall proceed to the Ice talons although I have thought about Digger flying a long distance…" Soren was interrupted by Diggers voice "Soren I can make it I am with the Chaw of Chaws all the way." Soren realizing that everyone was behind him and each other the whole way he continued, "Okay then since the Band is going with me, Otulissa you will take Martin, Ruby, Eglantine if she is feels like flying. If Eglantine can not go you may take Coryn with you." Finishing up his sentence he looks at everyone they all agree. "Soren I will go I feel just fine to fly so Coryn you're stuck with him." Eglantine said. "That's fine with me I am happy to go with the Band." Coryn said with a smile on his face.

That night they all swore not to tell a single soul they would not even tell Ezylryb for he might forbid them to go. "Okay it is set then we leave tomorrow right at sundown." Soren said telling everyone to meet him back at the exact same place tomorrow evening there was one problem they had to let someone know they would be gone for a couple of days "Wait! Who will tell somebody we are leaving they have to know or they will worry?" Eglantine said looking a little confused as to why they did not go over this. "We can tell Octivia and Mrs. Plithiver they will be the ones most worried and of course the person who is in charge of the great tree is coming with us, and if anyone asks we're going to visit an old friend who has sent for us." Otulissa said confirming it with everybody. "Who will be the ones to tell Mrs. P. and Octivia we all can't go up to them just two one to tell Mrs. P. and the other to tell Octivia." Gylfie said waiting for Soren to say something at any moment. "Okay I will tell Octivia and Twilight you tell Mrs. P. we will tell them both the exact same thing we will tell them an old friend from the Ice Talons has sent for us and is need of our help we all are going because it was just us who they sent for." Soren jumped in as soon as Gylfie was finished. "That sounds great to me." Twilight said and then they all headed off Soren towards Octivia, Twilight to Mrs. P., Gylfie headed off to her hollow to see what Pelli was up to, Otulissa went to the library, Digger, Ruby, and Martin following Otulissa, Eglantine went to her hollow to see what her hollow mate was up to, Coryn went to see Ezylryb to see what conditions he was in, that was settled in the talk he was the one decided to go see him because he had not had time to grow that fond of Ezylryb.

Soren would have gone to see him, but he was afraid of bursting out in tears or trying to hold back and Ezylryb not being able to do anything about in his condition they were afraid if anyone of them went in there to check up on him he would get worse or maybe even possibly better well that couldn't risk it so they sent the one who had not been at the tree very long and the one who would have some business being in there.


	2. Getting ready

**A/N Okay I hope the first chapter wasn't too dramatic or over exaggerated well I hope if you liked the first one you like this one. R&R PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I don't frinking own it!!!**

Twilight now entering the kitchen where Mrs. Plithiver was washing dishes walked up to her, but before he spoke Mrs. Plithiver spoke for him. "Yes Twilight, do need something?" She said turning her head to the precise spot he was standing; Twilight could have sworn she had two eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. P. how did you know." He asked almost forgetting what he came for.

"Because Twilight I sensed you coming I heard your wing beat and then I felt your body heat. Now what is it you need?"

"The Chaw of Chaws is needed by Streak and Zan, we are leaving tomorrow evening."

"Now what is it they need exactly?" Mrs. Plithiver said finishing up the last cup.

"I do not know for sure they just sent for us with urgency." Twilight said trying to persuade Mrs. Plithiver that he truly does not know.

"Will Eglantine be flying with you?" Mrs. P. sounded concerned knowing she just had the flu a couple of days ago.

"Yes ma'am she will be and we will take good care of her." Twilight said trying to end the conversation which had taken up most of his time.

"Okay then one more thing I don't think Coryn should fly with you, it is not safe for him to go. You should talk it over with Ezylryb since he is a ruler of this tree." Mrs. P. was absolutely serious, and Twilight had never seen this side of her before, other than the time at the mirror lakes when she knew something was wrong.

"Yes ma'am I think you're right we will have a talk with Ezylryb and Coryn." Twilight said and then hopped on a branch outside of the dinning hollow and flew up towards his very own hollow, on the way he bumped into Digger and Martin. "So how did it go in the library with Otulissa, glaux knows how long she could keep you in there knowing every book backwards and forwards." Twilight said while trying not to bump into other owls on the way to his and Martins hollow.

"Well, she really didn't keep us there that long we've been flying around for awhile. She started to cry and Ruby was there so we decided to let her have some space." Martin said while alighting down on a branch outside of Soren and Digger's hollow.

"Well Otulissa was here longer than all of us, but she really didn't care for him that much. Anyways we have to find Coryn and take him to Ezylryb to ask if Coryn can go with us if not I don't know what we'll do Coryn's the only one of us who has firesight. I figured we ought a let Soren go in and ask since he has as much right to do it as anyone else." Twilight said changing the subject, but it was something they did not talk about and one problem they needed to face.

"You're right, but who gave you the idea, and I don't think Soren is a good idea." Digger said really concerned for the situation.

"Yes, I know Soren is not the first owl you would pick, but he has to do it. It's going to be the last time he talks to him until we get back and I don't want Soren to regret not talking to him." Twilight said making sense, but Digger was still uncertain.

"You don't want me to regret not talking to whom?" Soren said while alighting down on the branch where Digger stood with Twilight and Martin facing them.

"Soren, you sure took awhile telling Octivia we were leaving. What happened?" Twilight asked who had been waiting for Soren to return from talking with Octivia awhile back he figured Soren would finish before him.

"Well, Twilight, I stayed and talked with Octivia for awhile we talked about Ezylryb and different things for that matter." Soren said in his defense.

"Well we were talking about Ezylryb too, Soren, and we need to ask his permission to take Coryn with us and we want you to be the one to ask. It will be good for you and Ezylryb before we leave. We don't want you to regret not talking to him since he has been in the infirmary." Digger told Soren what they had just been talking about right before Soren had come into the conversation. Soren did agree and they all went to find Coryn to talk it over with him and tell him he might not be able to go. They found him where they had first met Boron and Barren and where many talks had been eavesdropped by five young owls before they became the Chaw of Chaws. Coryn agreed and so it was set Soren headed off to talk to Ezylryb, Twilight, Digger, Martin, and Coryn all went to find Gylfie to tell her what they had agreed to do. Otulissa and Ruby were headed back to their hollow. Soren now alighting down on a branch outside of the infirmary took a deep breath and hopped in. "Soren why, it's been awhile since I have seen you down here my how you have grown." An old owl whom Soren vaguely remembered, She was an boreal owl and she looked not quiet as old as Ezylryb. "I am sure you're here to see Ezylryb, aren't you deary." She said and something about deary rang a bell in Soren's head, but he soon remembered he did not like it at all. "Yes ma'am I would like to speak with my old ryb Ezylryb, where might he be?" Soren asked and the old boreal replied. "He's right down there I am sure you can find him. Last time Soren was in the infirmary it was much more hectic, but now there was not many owls here which was a good thing he thought a few youngsters, whom looked as if they just arrived, then we walked a little farther and there he was his old ryb Ezylryb. "Well, look who's here to visit; is there something on you mind lad?" Ezylryb asked while leaning forward to greet him.

"Yes sir, I need to ask you if the Chaw of Chaws would be allowed to leave the tree for a couple of days, and to take Coryn with us." Soren said with a sigh looking down at Ezylryb who was struggling to hold himself up.

"Soren, it would be a risk, but if he's with the Chaw of Chaws I am sure he is in good hands. I trust you will take good care of him and the others, but may I ask why and where are you going." Ezylryb said catching a few breaths when he got the chance.

"Yes sir, I will take good care of everyone, we are headed to Streak and Zan's they are in need of our help they sent for us with urgency. I have no clue as to why they might need us, but we were the only ones they wanted." Soren said knowing that Ezylryb knew him better than that.

"You don't know anything as to why they need you?" Ezylryb said resting for a moment.

"No sir, they have not said why. We are leaving tomorrow evening right after sundown, we will return within a couple of days. We have only told Octivia, Mrs. P. and you, we do not wish to cause chaos throughout the tree." Soren replied.

"That's fine, when you are to return notify me immediately." Ezylryb said with more strength than before. Soren nodded then hopped his way out of the infirmary _he absolutely looked horrifying great glaux why did it have to happen to him._ Was all Soren could think on his way to meet up with the others. It was lunch time now and everyone had done there part with everything. They were told not to say a word about anything during lunch and super and that is what everyone did. Since it was lunch everyone gathered around Octivia because for some strange reason Mrs. P. was not in the dinning hollow she was no where to be found everyone sitting around Octivia talked amongst them selves, but they spoke not one word of anything to do with Ezylryb or there departing from the tree far a few days. Eglantine did not eat as much as she had been something was wrong after, but Gylfie was the only one to notice it. After lunch Gylfie would talk with her and make sure she was capable of flying all the way to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat.

Everyone left the hollow and continued with their daily activities, but Gylfie went to find Eglantine. "Gylf what's wrong your not going to come with us?" Soren asked while flying up the tree everyday the Band would go to one of the classes and tell the youngsters stories and legends of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. "Not today Soren, your sister didn't eat as much as today as she normally does so I am going to ask her if everything is alright. She as nothing on her schedule to do tonight and I can go with you another night." Gylfie replied seeming a little distracted, both of them still weaving there way up the tree to Eglantine's hollow Soren said "I will come with you, she's my sister and also my concern. I will turn around and tell the others you go ahead I will meet you there." He looked at Gylfie and she shot back with what looked like a half smile. Soren and Gylfie had been best friends since they were owlets. Nothing could separate these two they were there for each other.

While Soren was flying back to Digger and Twilight he flew by Otulissa's hollow she was in it and looked very upset he figured he wouldn't bother with her, but something was wrong and he'd have to ask her before super. He found Digger and Twilight told them something was wrong with Eglantine and Gylfie and him were going to find out, he told them they would not be there to help tell stories and to give everyone their apology both of them understood and Soren flew back up the Tree to Eglantine's hollow Gylfie had not been there long, she had not told Eglantine what she was there for, because of Soren. Soren instead of being n the hollow decided to stand on a branch outside of the hollow. "Eglantine, Gylf, come out here it is a wonderful night." Soren said motioning both of the owls onto the branch in front of him. "Eglantine, Soren and I have something to ask you." Gylfie said while standing on the branch next to Soren with Eglantine standing on the one facing both of them.

"What is it, is everything okay?" Eglantine asked worriedly

"Yes, with us, but not with you." Soren said firmly.

"I am fine Soren, what made you think any different."

**A/N Okay I know I am taking forever writing this story, but I couldn't help it I just got a little carried away in my typing sorry.**

**Please no flames those are not welcome review I am waiting…**


	3. Surprise and Attack!

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me and if I don't get any reviews on this chapter then that means people don't like it so I will stop wasting my time**

**but please review I don't care if you send flames they are welcome as long as I know people are reading.**

Soren looked at Gylfie and they both nodded at the same time, while Eglantine was looking at them hoping she could convince them to let her go. "Eglantine you will not go you are not strong enough, I am not letting you fly all the way to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat I will not let you. I will talk to everyone about this when we leave and we will have to make a new arrangement." Soren said firmly, while Eglantine looked up and opened her beak, but decided not to argue she figured she wouldn't win anyways so what was the point in trying. So it was set tonight before they left he would tell everyone Eglantine was not strong enough to fly, so they would have to make a different arrangement.

**(Gylfie and Soren were checking up on Eglantine right before they had to go to the place were they were meeting) Later that evening**

"Gylfie wait up." Someone called out from behind her. "Hey, can you believe that we're actually going on another adventure." The owl flew up beside her she looked up over her right wing "Yes, Digger I hardly can believe it myself." Right when Gylfie turned her head to see where she was going she caught something out of the side of her eye it was Eglantine and Pelli talking Gylfie was afraid that Eglantine would say something to Pelli, Gylfie knew Pelli had been with the Pure ones before Nyra died and Pelli told everyone she wasn't like that anymore, but it made Gylfie suspicious about her anyways and the fact that Eglantine could be telling her something that could ruin the whole entire trip made Gylfie furious. "Eglantine!" Gylfie shouted. "Yes?" Eglantine said while flying over to the branch Gylfie was now standing on.

"What are you two talking about?" Gylfie said trying to stay calm

"Why we're talking about…" Eglantine sentence trailed off and then Gylfie interrupted her.

"WHAT?" this time Gylfie shouted angry, yet horrified to find out what she was about to say.

"Oh, well we were talking about Soren and how he's always got to be boss and about the trip tonight and how it would be a bore to go with ya'll, it wouldn't be fun just flying around looking for one specific owl…" Eglantine said while Gylfie broke her off mid sentence.

"Eglantine how could you; that was a secret that was for the Chaw of Chaws only and what do you mean bore earlier you were begging to go with us."

"So, now that I have thought about it, I think it would not be any fun at all going on an, as you call it, 'adventure', plus Soren wouldn't be fun to hang with anyways he's always so overprotective."

"Well, that's your problem your brother doesn't want to lose you again Eglantine."

"We both know that's not going to happen I mean I am grown now I can take care of myself." Eglantine started to raise her voice a little more with each word she spoke.

"Yes, of course I know that you will be fine, but he doesn't know that and you have to suck it up and be the big girl you think you are."

"Well, he has to deal with me being his little independent sister I want to do things on my own. Gylfie will you talk to him for me he always listens to you." Eglantine now more calm than before waiting for a reply.

"Well," Gylfie took a deep dramatic breath "okay I'll do it."

"Thank you Gylfie you don't know how much I appreciate this." Eglantine said taking off and Gylfie realized she had talked to Eglantine for about fifteen minutes and she was going to be late for the meeting, she turned to the right to see that digger ha already flown ahead so she started gracefully flapping her wings heading to the north side of the tree.

As soon as Gylfie arrived (which was right after digger) Soren continued speaking."Okay now that everyone one is here I shall proceed to talk." Soren said right as Gylfie and Digger alighted down on the ground right behind him with Twilight, and the rest of the owls in front of him. "Eglantine is not well enough to be flying with us. So I have decided to let Coryn go with Otulissa if he is alright with that?" Soren said directing the question to Coryn as he turned to look at him. "Yes that is fine, Soren." Coryn replied knowing that it would be better this way Otulissa needed an extra person anyways. "Alright then, I want everyone to listen to me. Coryn and Otulissa are in charge of the Group there in Twilight and I will do the same on our half." Soren said as Twilight arose to the occasion and stood beside Soren facing Otulissa and Coryn the other four stood back. The four owls Soren, Twilight, Otulissa, and Coryn all said at the same time "May Glaux be with you." After a quick moment of silence they all flew off in separate directions Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight headed toward the Ice Talons and Otulissa, Coryn, Ruby, and Martin headed toward the Glauxian Brothers Retreat.

Now, The Band were steadily flying toward there destination, in the meantime Gylfie had one thought running through her head "_**Eglantine and Pelli are always the last ones to get up, they were planning something she didn't tell me the whole truth. Why would they be planning something?"**_ that one thought ran through Gylfie's mind it worried her for herself and the tree what would the two of them do while they were gone. On the other hand Digger was thinking the exact same thing and then they started talking, all of a sudden he realized he wasn't moving his beak neither was Gylfie what was going on, about that time Twilight heard them and noticed the same thing Digger and Gylfie did. Then Soren heard them all a bit confused him and twilight decided to find a branch to figure this out on. Everyone landed on the nearest branch they found, but this time they decided to mover their beaks. Twilight said the same time Digger did "Great Glaux we're reading each others minds." Then Gylfie and Soren looked at each other and tried it, it worked they both understood and Twilight and Digger heard it also.

All of sudden they heard a noise come from the top of the tree they looked up, but it disappeared the noise rang out again it sounded like crows they all looked up again, but it was an owl, oh great glaux was it hagsfiends were they getting mobbed what was going on Digger felt his wings drop stiffly by his side was he going yeep what was happening the smell was horrible, "It's Hagsfiends!" Soren shouted then went into a spiraling plunge to catch Digger from a deathly fall. The hagsfiends got closer and closer this was a surprise attack they weren't prepared they had no weapons except for battle claws but the only two wearing them were Soren and Twilight, Gylfie and Digger were left helpless. The hagsfiends swooped down Twilight's talons were quick he tore the head off the fiend and the other went yeep thankfully they were over an ocean, but it was not much of a good thing to Gylfie and Digger, because if one of them went yeep or got hurt during flight they would plunge into the ocean and die, but none of them could think of that right now they had to do the best they could. Gylfie looked up there were more than just the few that were down there with them. It looked as if 20 were flying over head.

Gylfie turned and looked at Soren, three hagsfiends were closing in on him right before Gylfie shouted he turned around and saw them, Digger fighting with them in his mind almost saying every move, he said _**"swing your left talon Soren that one is closing in on you, look out Twi right behind you." **_They all had the same idea at the same time, if they talked to each other mind wise they could get through this without getting hurt. _**"Twilight look over your right wing and swing your left talon you'll need to get momentum going or you'll never get him."**_ Digger said and Twilight did as he said knowing Digger wouldn't put him in any danger they all had to trust at this point and that is what they did. _**"Soren dive toward the ocean hurry."**_ Twilight telepathically said to Soren and He did right before he hit the water he did a flip and went flying up to the fiend right behind Twilight _**"Don't move Twi there's one right behind you I am almost there."**_ Soren said right as he flew into the fiend and slashed one wing off while that fiend was helplessly falling into the ocean two of them went yeep and Gylfie told Twilight _**"Twi, do one of those songs at least half of them will go yeep that'll help us a lot."**_

**A/N So I can't think of a song I need help, or if you just want me to hurry up and continue then I will take one out of the book. There will be another character next chapter I need help for some names I already know what kind of owl I want him to be, but it's kind of hard to think of good names and I have been in a major writer block so I need suggestions for the song and the name or I can't continue. If I don't get more than ten reviews that means no one is reading my story so all you have to do is push that little button down there and write a couple of words or just one I don't care as long as someone is reading it. ) **

**Well talk to ya'll next chapter.**


End file.
